<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Trouble by MachineryField</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039123">Double Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField'>MachineryField</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two undeniable facts about Vanea and Egil. One: when they were together, they were incredibly bright. Two: when they were together they were incredibly <i>foolish</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egil &amp; Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Machina famnily.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were two undeniable facts about Vanea and Egil. One: when they were together, they were incredibly bright. Two: when they were together they were incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>foolish</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, only Miqol really knew how ridiculously dumb his children could be. After all, he was the one in charge of keeping an eye on them. It wouldn’t be too bad if they spent some time apart, but… Oh, the twins were practically attached at the hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanea had just left her pod, a state weak enough that Miqol expected them to stay in. But no, apparently they had been seen heading for the Central Factory and perhaps lower. If Miqol had to guess, Egil was trying to find an Azure Hollyhock as a gift for Vanea. All the way down in Mechonis Field…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, his children were such a handful sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard for him to maneuver like the other Machina, his body having gotten so big, but… he found a way. The power of a father wanting to check in on his children was quite impressive, after all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when he made it to Mechonis Field, it was fairly easy to find them. Of course, it seemed Egil had gotten off track finding a machine part on the ground… Lucky for him his son had a bit of laser focus when it came to the things he liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father!” Vanea jumped in her boots and Egil finally registered his approach. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could be asking you the same thing!” Miqol was more amused than anything, but he did his best to sound like a chiding father. “Wandering off like that, I would expect better from you, Vanea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meaning you do expect it of me, old man.” Egil stood and turned, a frown on his face and a hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know you have a wandering habit!” Miqol smiled at him. “And you’re a known bad influence on Vanea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not!” Vanea spoke up, pouting at Miqol. “Why, it was his idea to find an Azure Hollyhock fresh! That will be perfect for studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That simply proves my point!” Miqol scolded her. “Look at you, you can barely walk and you’re already wandering all of Mechonis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can protect her, you know.” Egil huffed. “We’re not little kids who can’t do anything on our own, anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn, stubborn…” Miqol shook his head. “Just come on, we should go back to Agniratha before nighttime. Kids like you still need plenty of sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old man…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a jolly laugh at the sight of their pouting faces, turning away from his children. “Come on! No time to waste!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>